Sleepless Quest
The Sleepless Quests are great quests for combining with just plain botting for faster exp while away from the keyboard. You can acquire them from the town Physicians, starting at character level 60 in the Doom Bog. These quests come in packages of 2-3, based on your level, and the white/pink named monsters available at your current level. You are best off selecting all of the available quests, and selecting the mob to start at, by it being near another current sleep quest, in case you wander while you bot into another Sleepless's area, so you still get the bonus exp. The Sleepless quest rewards you with only exp, but it's free exp. For every monster you kill, you get so much bonus exp. You have 24 hours to kill monsters, and return to the Physician. If you fail to claim the reward by the 24 hour mark, the bonus exp disappears, but you can still reclaim the quest. You will not get the exp back, though. So be sure to turn it in before you leave for a period longer than the time remaining. The time does not continue while you are logged out, at least if you are disconnected. The experience is just purely bonus exp, with no punishment, so starting in Doom Bog, be sure to ALWAYS get the quest before botting. Quest Stacking Be careful however. If you accept a Sleepless Quest, then some Disptacher quests, you will be unable to gain any kills for the Dispatcher quests until you turn in or fail the Sleepless quest. This is due to the limit to only being able to do multiple quests simultaneously. There is however a glitch to this. It is called a Stack Party. How these work, is a player wishing for mobs to count for Sleepless Quests and Dispatcher Quests, must party with at least one other player on the SAME realm, of any level of any map. Once in the party, the mob will count towards both a Sleepless and Dispatcher quest. Whether or not it counts for multiple Dispatcher Quests, I do not know, but I'd imagine not. So, as long as 2 players are in the same realm anywhere at any level, a Stack Party will work. Levels Where Quest Monsters Change You may say, okay, when does the Dispatcher or Sleepless Quests decide when the mobs change in which I need to kill. Do I need to be a certain level or do a certain amount of quests? Also why does the Dispatcher say, I cannot help you or give you any more missions at your current level? This is due to the 4,4,4,3 programming code the developers used, which is actually a very smart and systematic way to make the game fair, with it only getting slightly harder with each level, rather than some MMOs where say at level 60 the game gets impossible to level until 90 or whatever. This is sort of confusing with the first maps, because of starting at level 1 rather than 0, but look below to understand. Below is a list of what level the mobs change, and what map you should train at. Sorry, if Kunlun and Southern Border are reversed, as I'm only a level 90, learning most of this from my alliance, which I will list neither for advertising purposes. 1 - Sunstream (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 4 - Sunstream (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 8 - Sunstream (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 12 - Sunstream (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 15 - Jadeon (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 19 - Jadeon (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 23 - Jadeon (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 27 - Jadeon (Human) or Divine Realm (Athan) Sleepless Quest 30 - Skysong (All) Sleepless Quest 34 - Skysong (All) Sleepless Quest 38 - Skysong (All) Sleepless Quest 42 - Skysong (All) Sleepless Quest 45 - The Billows (All) Sleepless Quest 49 - The Billows (All) Sleepless Quest 53 - The Billows (All) Sleepless Quest 57 - The Billows (All) Sleepless Quest 60 - Doom Bog (All) 64 - Doom Bog (All) 68 - Doom Bog (All) 72 - Doom Bog (All) 75 - Wildlands (All) 79 - Wildlands (All) 83 - Wildlands (All) 87 - Wildlands (All) 90 - Incense Valley (All) 94 - Incense Valley (All) 98 - Incense Valley (All) 102 - Incense Valley (All) 105 - Kunlun (All) 109 - Kunlun (All) 113 - Kunlun (All) 117 - Kunlun (All) 120 - Southern Border (All) 124 - Southern Border (All) 128 - Southern Border (All) 132 - Southern Border (All) 135 - Shura (All) 139 - Shura (All) 143 - Shura (All) 147 - Shura (All) 150 - Shura Last Mob(All) 9beckerc 19:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC)